


Intangible

by Phantom_Wolf



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pack Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, RMS Titanic, Romance, Self-Harm, Sleipnir (Norse Mythology) - Freeform, Slow Build, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple one-shots about Jack Frost and the guardians. </p><p>#3. As the guardians get to know Jack after the fight with Pitch, they notice he's a little. . . different. He acts more like a wild animals than a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I finished writing this that I heard the news about the shooting at the kindergarten class. This is in no way trying to bring up anything painful. My heart goes out to the families who lost a loved one.

Jack Frost gazed out the window of Santoff Claussen, eyes unfocused. North stood just behind him, a large hand placed on the youngest guardians shoulder. Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy were just to the side. Bunnymund was polishing his boomerang, trying to act indifferent.Tooth was fluttering nervously in place while Sandy was fiddling with his hands. North sighed and spoke up.

"Jack. What is wrong? Why so sad on such nice day?"

Jack looked back at his friends before he shrugged off North's hand.

"Just leave me alone."

Tooth flitted side to side as she spoke.

"Jack, please tell us what's wrong. Are you mad at us?"

Frost shook his head and turned away from the window. He walked into the center of the room and sighed.

"No. . . it's something that happened a while ago."

Jack twisted his hands around his staff and kicked at the carpet.

"Today's the anniversary of the Titanic sinking."

The air became heavy with tension. Tooth flew over to the spirit of winter and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry. We know that it was an accident-"

"That's just it!"

Jack pulled away and whirled on his friends.

"It wasn't an accident!"

Bunnymund dropped his boomerang in surprise.

"Whadda ya mean Frostbite?"

"I mean just that! It wasn't an accident! I purposely sunk the Titanic!"

Bunny grabbed Jack by his collar, forcing him to look up. Half frozen tears fell from his eyes. Bunny ignored the slight pull in his chest as he let anger take over.

"There were children on that ship!"

"Bunny. . . put Jack down and we can talk about this."

Tooth held up her hands to show peace, but her face was pale.

"No! I will not put him down! He murdered innocent people! Innocent children!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! YOU THINK I HAVEN'T MOURNED THEIR DEATHS?! I WAS ONLY DOING WHAT I WAS TOLD!"

"WHO IN THE HELL TOLD YA TO KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE?!"

"THE MAN IN MOON!"

Bunny stared at Jack before he put him down slowly and stepped back.

"What?"

Jack fell to his knees as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"The Moon told me that on the ship was a really evil person, and that the only way to get rid of him was to sink the ship. He said that the people who died on the ship was a sacrifice made to save hundred of thousands of others!"

Tooth held her hands in front of her mouth, jaw dropped. Sandy and North stood stunned. Bunny's ears were pinned back, eyes wide. Tooth knelt down and hugged the immortal teenager.

"Oh Sweet Tooth. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. None of us did."

Sandy and North joined the hug, trying to comfort the young guardian. Bunny stood there before he slowly became part of the group hug.

"I'm sorry, mate. I'm so sorry."


	2. Foalsitting Sitting Sleipnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foalsitting Sitting Sleipnir

Jack smiled and waved as he flew over to Loki. The young Norse spirit gave a slight grin back. The second Jack's feet touched the ground, he was bowled over by an over excited foal. Sleipnir whinnied as he bounced around on all eight legs. Loki's son buried his snout in Jack's hair, his way of greeting. Jack laughed and gently pushed Sleipnir back.

"It's good to see you too Sleipnir! It's been so long!"

Loki stood behind them, arms crossed. His face was neutral, but his eyes were laughing.

"You just saw him two weeks ago."

"I know, but it feels like it's been forever."

Loki just shook his head.

"Sorry about the sudden call, but Thor is dragging me who knows where. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I hope you don't mind."

Jack smiled as he wrapped the young grey speckled foal in a hug.

"It's no problem. I love looking after my favorite nephew."

Jack scratched his 'nephew' on the head.

"Will you be at the lake?"

"Nah. I promised Sleipnir that I'd take him to Santoff Claussen. I have my own room, so he can spend the night there."

Loki raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He turned to Sleipnir and scooped him up in a hug

"Be good for Jakul. Don't go near the Reindeer without supervision, ok?"

Loki set him down and nodded at Jack. The Norse god of mischief raised his spear and started to teleport away. Sleipnir snorted and bobbed his head.

~By Mommy!~

\----------

Sleipnir was a little intimidated by the size of the Yetis, as he back was even with Jacks waist. However, with Thor as an uncle, he quickly shook it off.

By mid afternoon, Sleipnir was hungry. So Jack and the colt were walking down the hallways, headed for the kitchen. Well, Jack was walking. Sleipnir was bound around playfully. He turned and galloped down the hall. Just as Jack was about to call out to be careful, Sleipnir crashed into the large figure of North as he turned the corner.

Sleipnir was unhurt, and he stood up and shook out his short mane. He looked up at North to apologise and froze. North looked like Odin. Odin scared him. Sleipnir reared up and whinnied in fear. He turned and galloped over to Jack, trying to hide behind him.

Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny came around the corner and stopped behind North. North cocked his head as he looked at the young foal.

"Jack, why is horse in hall? Go put outside with reindeer. . . and why does foal have eight legs?"

Bunnymund frowned.

"Where'd you get such a strange animal from? Never mind that. Mate, you can't keep it."

Jack could feel Sleipnir wince behind him, and anger raised in him.

"DON'T CALL HIM A HORSE! HE IS NOT AN ANIMAL OR A PET AND I WILL NOT PUT HIM IN A BARN!"

Jack wasn't usually quick to anger, but so many people called Sleipnir an animal. Loki said that the young foal was often mistaken as such, and would cry.

"Come on Sleipnir, let's go get you lunch."

Jack glared at the other Guardians as he walked past.

\----------

Sleipnir's lunch consisted of a bowl of oats, a chopped up apple, a carrot, and two sugar cubes for desert. The colt sat up in a large plush chair, food on the table.

Once Sleipnir had seen his lunch, all his tears had stopped.

The door behind him opened quietly. Jack looked behind him to see North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. The four immortals stood there awkwardly. Jack sighed and waved them over.

"Sleipnir, I want you to meet some people."

Sleipnir stopped eating and looked over at them. His ears flipped back slightly, but he stood up and trotted over.

"Sleipnir, this is North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth. Guys, this is Sleipnir."

Sleipnir shuffled his eight hooves shyly before speaking.

~Hi. It's nice to meet you~

Tooth's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, but how can we understand you?"

Sleipnir tilted his head to the side.

~All immortals and spirits can understand me. Uncle Jack, can I go eat please?~

Jack smiled and patted his head. Sleipnir went back to the table and hopped back onto the chair.

Jack turned back to the Guardians.

"Sleipnir is an immortal like us. He's actually 15 human years old. He just ages slowly."

North rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ve are very sorry, Jack. Ve speak before think."

"Don't tell me that, tell Sleipnir that"

\----------

Sleipnir pranced around Loki as Jack waved goodbye.

~and we made oatmeal cookies and we watched Free Willy. Oh! Then I chased the reindeer around and we~

The colt continued to excitedly relay all that had happened. Loki just shook his head, handed Jack a small pouch of throwing stars as payment, and teleported away.

Bunny stared.

"That's Sleipnir's father?"

"Actually, Loki is Sleipnir's mother."

. . . 

"WHAT?!"


	3. Run With the Pack

The Wild Child part 1

It was almost immediately after defeating Pitch that the Guardians noticed some odd things about Jack Frost. Jack didn't act like a normal person, or even a normal immortal spirit. He acted wild. Bunny had been the first to notice it. The two of them had snuck off to go raid the kitchen at Santoff Claussen. 

Bunny had finished off some fudge while Jack dug into some cold ham. Bunnymund had walked over to sit down next to the young spirit, only to nearly have his paw bitten off. Jack had hunched his shoulders up and hovered over his food. His teeth had been bared in a silent growl as he watched Bunny out of the corner of his eyes. 

Bunnymund had simple backed away, unsure what to do. After the incident, Jack didn't say a thing, and neither did Bunny.

The others noticed smaller things about him as well.

North noticed that Jack would quite often have his nose in the wind, trying to taste the air. As if following a scent. It was also quite often, that if Jack was nearby, his reindeer would be very uneasy. Actually, the first time Jack ever saw the reindeer, the had all become frightened by him. One even tried to take the young winter spirit out with it's antlers.

Sandy noticed that Jack would sleep at odd intervals, be it the middle of the day or night. And his dreams were odd. Usually of him chasing a deer or grabbing at fish. Sandy never stuck around to see if he caught the dream animals, afraid of what would happen.

Tooth had actually seen him on multiple occasions playing with a brown hockey puck object. She'd even seen him chewing on it. She had Baby Tooth go peak (not spy, never spying on him) a look. Baby Tooth reported back that the hockey puck shaped object was in fact an elk hoof.

This had to stop. They needed to know what was going on. North called them all to a meeting, excluding Jack.

\----------

"It was a hoof! An elk's actual hoof! AND HE'D BEEN CHEWING ON IT!! THINK OF HIS TEETH!!"

Tooth flitted around North's lounge nervously. Bunny and Sandy were sitting on the sofa. Well Bunny was sitting, Sandy was floating a few inches above the sofa. North was leaning against the wall next to the lit fireplace.

"Really? Hoof? This explain why reindeer so nervous around Jack."

"North! This isn't a joke!"

"I not joke. Reindeer do not like Jack. Prancer even tried to take Jack out with antlers."

Bunny winced.

"Blimey, those suckers could poke a hole right through someone."

North simply nodded.

Sandy waved his hand as he created pictures in sand above his head. It was of Jack chasing a deer, trying to pounce on it. Tooth rubbed her hands together before speaking.

"Sandy. . . are you saying you saw Jack go after a deer?"

Sandy shook his head, changing the picture to that of Jack sleeping.

"Jack. . . has dreams about chasing deer?"

Sandy nodded as he touched his nose.

"I've notices strange thing about Jack too. He has good sense of smell. . . there is something going on. . . I can feel it in my belly!"

Bunny sighed.

"North, we all know something is going on. We just don't know what."

Everyone was silent, trying to think of what it could be. Tooth turned to Bunnymund.

"Bunny, have you ever noticed anything. . . odd about Jack?"

The pooka scratched the back of his head as he looked away.

"Well. . . he once almost took my paw off when he was eating. Seemed very protective of his food. . ."

"AHA!" North boomed, "I HAVE FIGURED IT OUT! Jack likes food, especially meat! Is only explanation!"

"Err, sorry to burst your bubble mate, but that doesn't explain everything. I say we just go find Frostbite and ask him."

No one disagreed.

\----------

Jack growled as the wolves creepped closer. In front was the alpha male. Next to Jack, facing against the rival wolves, was his pack. Jack's alpha snarled and pinned back his ears. A fight for hunting grounds and territory was about to go underway. 

They needed to win this fight. Prey was becoming scares, and the female alpha was swollen with puppies. They couldn't afford to move now, and this area had always been their pack territory. Had always been since Jack had joined the pack some 290 years ago. Jack had been there as alphas stood up all the way until they died of old age. This was Jack's family, and he was going to fight for it. The alpha of Jack's pack gave a low bark. Both packs reacted, jumping forward into the fight. 

Jack leaped forward and sunk his teeth into the throat of the rival beta wolf. 

The fight was on.

TBC in The Wild Child part 2


End file.
